


Attirance et attachement

by junon



Series: Teen Wolf relation [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amitié, Drabbles, M/M, Romance, amour, réconfort, sterek
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junon/pseuds/junon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parfois on se retrouve intimement lié à quelqu'un sans le vouloir….</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Regards

**Author's Note:**

> série d'one-shoots ou drabbles et j'espère ne pas être trop OCC et ne rien massacrer du tout. Les textes font minimum 350 mots environ, parce que moins je ne sais pas écrire.  
> Spoiler saison 1 et 2  
> Correctrice :Miyakano  
> Série de 15 drabbles, tous rédigés.

Regards

Tout passait par le regard chez Derek. Du moins quand ça concernait Stiles. Et surement que l'adolescent, incapable de se focaliser plus d'une minute sur quelque chose, n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué que les yeux clairs du Lycanthrope le suivait avec intérêt. Et au fond, le jeune homme était plutôt heureux que l'adolescent n'ait rien capté. Il n'osait imaginer les longues discussions que cela lui vaudrait dans le cas contraire… Mais c'était inévitable, Stiles attirait son regard et son attention. C'est que l'adolescent était du genre bavard, très bavard même, et que le suivre dans ses raisonnements n'était pas évident. Scott semblait y arriver. Question d'habitude? Peut-être qu'avec du temps Derek aussi saurait suivre et comprendre tout ce qui se passait dans sa petite tête.

Mais ça ne changeait rien, Derek regardait Stiles ou plutôt l'analysait. Il était purement captivé par l'Humain. Et ce pour diverses choses. Premièrement sa capacité à blablater sans s'arrêter et de passer d'un truc à l'autre sans même s'en rendre compte. Son intelligence était flagrante, pas besoin pour le Lupin de voir ses notes, il suffisait d'écouter Stiles et de voir les recherches qu'il faisait pour se rendre compte qu'il était intelligent… Et totalement incapable de se focaliser sur quelque chose. Autre chose qui interpellait l'ainé, c'était sa capacité à se sacrifier pour ceux auxquels l'adolescent était attaché. Et étrangement, cela l'incorporait lui…. Malgré ses remarques acides et brusques, malgré le fait qu'il se montrait relativement brutal et violent avec lui… Stiles était là, avec son ironie habituelle certes, mais il était là et l'aidait. Stiles lui accordait une certaine valeur, l'incluait dans ses relations et le traitait comme les autres.

Mais Derek restait Derek. Il était incapable de remercier l'adolescent ou de lui faire une remarque plus sympathique pour montrer qu'il était reconnaissant et touché par ses attentions. Il avait des difficultés avec les mots et les marques d'affection. Alors ce qu'il ne pouvait formuler pas par des mots et des gestes, il le faisait passer par ses regards. Il admirait Stiles, il savait adoucir son expression pour l'observer un moment, surpris et touché par l'Humain, et tant que Stiles n'avait pas croisé son regard, il gardait son expression. Après, il redevenait froid et dur. Mais pas tant qu'il n'avait pas la certitude que Stiles avait croisé son regard et compris ce qu'il voulait lui communiquer. Finalement, entre eux tout passait par l'échange visuel. De par leurs gestes et leurs mots, ils s'opposaient et se montraient brusques. Mais il restait que le plus important était muet et au fond c'était mieux… Parce que cela restait entre eux et créait un monde unique. Et au fond, Derek aimait bien cette idée d'être à part pour Stiles et de communiquer avec lui d'une manière qui leur est propre, sans que personne ne puisse les comprendre.


	2. Proximité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Correctrice : Miyakano

Non mais franchement, s'il y a un truc que Derek Hale ne doit pas bien comprendre c'est l'idée d'espace personnel. Et ça Stiles en était plus que convaincu… Ou alors c'était un truc de loup de vous envahir comme ça. Genre leur manière d'être en meute, hyper proches et collés. Sauf que quand on est Humain, on apprécie moins d'être coincé entre un mur et un mec furax, qui se tient à peine à cinq centimètres de vous. Non vraiment, comme si ce n'était pas assez compliqué de devoir mentir à son père, qui était passé le féliciter, et de découvrir que le mec le plus recherché de la ville se planque dans sa chambre…. Il avait fallu qu'encore une fois Derek envahisse son espace privé, et soit proche ... Même trop proche. Et Stiles n'était jamais qu'un adolescent de 16 ans, relativement perturbé surtout niveau sexualité… Et il fallait que l'autre lui joue le coup du « je te coince contre mur pour te menacer », sauf qu'il le collait presque là. L'adolescent était certain qu'avec ses sens surdéveloppés, le Lycanthrope pouvait entendre son cœur battre rapidement et son sang circuler dans ses veines. Il pouvait surement aussi sentir son odeur, et il parait que l'odeur ça révèle plein de choses. Non mais, c'était perturbant pour le gamin d'être agrippé comme ça, plaqué au mur avec l'autre si près qu'il sentait son souffle chaud sur sa peau. On ne lui avait pas appris à respecter la distance dite espace personnel des autres ? Ou il voulait définitivement le faire flipper et le perturber à vie ?

Le pire s'était que Stiles avait l'impression que Derek ne captait pas, mais alors pas du tout, le malaise qui l'envahissait d'être aussi proche de quelqu'un. Même s'il était relativement tactile avec son père et Scott, les autres il ne les approchait pas de la même manière. Enfin là, on était loin de l'étreinte paternelle ou fraternelle, qu'il échangeait avec les deux seules personnes qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Ceci dit à bien y réfléchir, le Loup-garou était toujours très proche. Si on partait du principe qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas des masses non plus, Derek était plutôt du genre envahissant pour Stiles. Enfin pour le coup, il ne se plaignait pas. Juste parce qu'il avait réussi avec son babillage habituel et son ironie à toute épreuve à calmer monsieur ténébreux à longs crocs. Ceci dit, si le Lycan l'avait lâché, il n'avait pas reculé. Et il fallu quelques minutes quand même pour que l'adolescent ose faire un pas de côté pour s'éloigner et regagner son bureau. Et à bien y réfléchir, il n'avait pas si peur que cela de Derek. C'était juste perturbant pour un gamin de 16 ans, hyperactif, fasciné par les Lycanthropes et avec les hormones en ébullition (et une recherche d'identité sexuelle vague… quoiqu'il ne se posait pas franchement la question) d'être aussi proche de quelqu'un d'aussi charismatique et sexy que Derek Hale. Mais ça, il n'allait certainement pas le lui dire ! Et puis quoi encore, il tenait à sa gorge et à sa vie.

Par contre, il avait bien noté dans un coin de sa tête que l'ainé aimait bien être relativement proche de lui et se montrer dominant. Qui sait, ça avait peut-être un sens affectif ? Après tout il n'approchait pas Scott comme cela, alors qu'ils étaient de la même race tous les deux. Ou bien il savait qu'il traumatisait Stiles ? Enfin, l'adolescent n'était pas si terrifié que cela par Derek. Plus maintenant. Mais bon, il réfléchirait à cela plus tard… Pour peu qu'il ne le zappe pas totalement vu la vitesse avec laquelle son esprit pouvait passer d'un truc à l'autre.


	3. Bavardage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Correctrice : Miyakano

Stiles était un moulin à paroles, pour reprendre l'expression commune. Le genre d'adolescent qui ne savait sûrement pas se taire. D'ailleurs, Derek se demandait comment il pouvait réussir à tenir une heure de cours sans piaffer comme un oisillon…. Dans le genre usant et fatiguant, l'adolescent hyperactif avait la médaille d'or. Ce qui étonnait le plus le Loup-garou était sans doute que l'Humain n'attendait pas qu'on lui répondre, ni même qu'on l'écoute à bien y réfléchir. Il semblait que Stiles sortait ce qui lui passait par la tête, passant d'un sujet à un autre sans lien. Enfin si, pour lui il y avait toujours un rapprochement, c'était juste que les autres ne pensaient pas aussi vite que lui et donc ne savaient pas suivre ses raisonnements. Et puis, il avait l'habitude de parler dans le vide, et de ne pas être écouter. Au fond à part son père et Scott, qui faisait vraiment attention à ce qu'il disait ? Derek se demandait sérieusement si cela dérangeait Stiles de causer pour rien…. Lui, il l'écoutait, même si on pouvait penser le contraire. Difficile de faire autrement vu que même quand l'adolescent murmurait, il entendait parfaitement sa voix et comprenait ses mots. Il ne le regardait pas forcément, ne répondait pas non plus à tout. Limite, il montrait parfois de l'impatience envers le babillage enfantin de l'humain. Mais il écoutait vraiment Stiles. Il ne savait pas faire autrement, au-delà du fait qu'il était un Lycanthrope, que son ouïe était surdéveloppée et sa mémoire très bonne, qu'il savait faire plusieurs choses en même temps…. C'était autre chose. C'était plus personnel et intime en fait. Et surtout c'était à ne jamais avouer à haute voix !

Entendre Stiles parler avait quelque chose de rassurant pour le Lupin. Si l'adolescent causait, dans le vide pour les apparences, c'était que tout allait bien. Et ça rassurait énormément Derek. C'était curieux comme l'état moral et physique du jeune lui tenait à cœur. Instinctivement, il avait besoin de savoir que le meilleur ami de Scott était en sécurité et ne risquait rien. Ce n'était pas réfléchi, pas pensé. Et ça ne l'empêchait nullement de dormir, loin de là. Au fil des rencontres involontaires ou non, Stiles avait pris une importance dans sa petite vie bien vide. Il était un point d'ancrage utile et une manière de se rassurer. L'adolescent n'avait de toute évidence pas changé, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu voir et vivre. Il restait fidèle à lui-même et parler tout le temps faisait partie de lui.

Le Lycanthrope s'était bien demandé au départ pourquoi il fallait que Stiles parle autant. Était-ce un moyen d'évacuer son stress ou sa peur ? Une manière de ne pas montrer qui il était vraiment et sa fragilité ? De se protéger ? Ou juste une image qu'il voulait rendre ? Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était évident qu'il laissait peu de place aux autres dans ses longs monologues… Et pourtant, au fil des semaines, c'était devenu pour Derek la preuve que tout allait bien. Il avait besoin d'entendre Stiles parler, divaguer d'un sujet à l'autre. En plus, il appréciait le timbre de voix de l'adolescent. En général, ça le calmait relativement bien. Il retrouvait sa capacité de réflexion, quand il sentait l'angoisse poindre dans la voix fluette. Parce qu'il fallait que Stiles soit protégé en tant qu'humain, mais aussi parce qu'il détestait cette intonation-là. Tout comme les silences de l'adolescent c'était la preuve que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et ça, Derek ne le supportait pas. Il avait besoin de savoir que son cadet allait bien et d'entendre son babillage….

Oui même s'il se là jouait solitaire, dur, froid, autoritaire et fort, Derek avait ses faiblesses. Et l'une d'entre elles était Stiles et son état moral. Il ne le montrerait jamais. Il le cachait derrière ses sarcasmes et ses remarques, ou avec des regards qui faisaient taire l'adolescent de peur de se faire arracher la gorge. C'était une faiblesse pour Derek, et en même temps sa plus grande force aussi. Il le savait… Mais il désirait protéger Stiles. Et pour cela il devait garder ce genre d'impression pour lui. Et retenir ses sourires quand l'adolescent partait dans ses idées tirées du net sur sa race ou qu'il divaguait avec son sens de l'humour et de l'ironie particulier.

Oui, écouter Stiles causer était rassurant et plaisant. Simplement parce qu'il savait que l'adolescent était bien et qu'il appréciait vraiment d'écouter ses discours décousus. Finalement, contrairement à ce qu'on pensait surement, ces moments-là étaient reposants pour Derek, et il savourait la présence innocente et bruyante du gamin. Ce qui était effrayant c'est qu'il en devenait dépendant … Mais ça, il y réfléchirait plus tard.


	4. Paralysie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Correctrice : Miyakano  
> Attention : spoiler saison 2 épisode 10 (si vous n'avez pas vu et ne voulez pas savoir…)

Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme cela. Et Derek se demandait encore comment il avait pu se faire avoir aussi facilement par Jackson. Il n'avait pas entendu le Kanima approcher. Et pour la seconde fois depuis son apparition, il se retrouvait totalement paralysé de la nuque aux pieds. Mais il pouvait toujours parler. Il était venu aider mais il se retrouvait inutile. Matt avait bien joué son coup. La frustration montait en lui lentement et le rendait plus désagréable qu'habituellement. Scott et Stiles étaient présents. Mais guère utiles. De toute évidence, Matt menait la danse à sa manière. Et en prime, il le narguait. Il avait vraiment des envies de meurtres là… Et une incapacité à mettre en œuvre ses idées sanglantes. Peut-être qu'il se serait calmé au final. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu être réceptif aux dire de Scott sur le fait de ne pas tuer Jackson et probablement pas l'Humain, qui le contrôlait aussi… Oui peut-être, mais il avait fallu que cet imbécile en rajoute.

Non content d'avoir neutralisé l'Alpha, d'avoir enfermé les parents des deux adolescents et de les menacer d'une arme, il avait fallu qu'il ordonne au Kanima de paralyser Stiles… Qui avait eu l'immense idée de lui tomber dessus. Mais bon, il avait le corps insensible, un moindre mal. L'odeur de l'Humain avait quelque chose de rassurant pour Derek. Et en même temps la rage s'était décuplée en lui. Là, il allait vraiment les butter tous les deux. Et il ne plaisantait guère, quand en réponse à une remarque ironique sur le beau duo que Stiles et lui formaient, il avait menacé Matt. L'invitation à se pencher pour le déchiqueter avec ses crocs. Il venait vraiment de le mettre en colère.

Et la paralysie devenait un inconvénient qu'il devait chasser vite, même après que Stiles fut déplacé et déposé à ses côtés. La rage ne diminuait pas. Derek était là, incapable de bouger, de se battre et de veiller sur Stiles. Scott pouvait se débrouiller de manière générale. L'adolescent allongé à ses côtés était plus faible, plus fragile… Il devait le protéger. C'était presqu'une obligation dans sa tête. Stiles l'avait aidé quand il en avait eu besoin. Et puis le gamin ne parlait pas vraiment, mauvais signe pour l'Alpha. Derek savait qu'il fallait longtemps avant que la toxine ne se dissipe d'elle-même dans son corps. Et il devait trouver comment accélérer le processus, pour se venger de Matt et pour que l'humain près de lui soit en sécurité. Il était hors de question qu'il le perde lui aussi. Il n'aimait pas le silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Il préférait quand le gamin papotait à tout va sans ordre logique. Il fallu du temps pour que Stiles prenne la parole et encore de manière pratique. C'était nouveau ça ... Ou pas. Griffes plantées dans sa jambe pour forcer son corps à réagir et pour retrouver sa mobilité, il fit un effort pour écouter Stiles et lui répondre. Malgré la colère en lui, il avait une voix calme et posée. Basse pour ne pas être entendu certes, mais surtout il voulait rassurer l'humain. Il avait besoin d'être sûr que Stiles ne paniquait pas, même si les battements de son cœur disaient un peu le contraire. Quelque chose tracassait l'adolescent et il ignorait quoi. Peu à peu, Derek retrouvait sa mobilité et l'envie de régler son compte aux responsables devenaient plus forte.

Pourtant quand Scott réapparut et qu'il put se remettre debout seul, sa première idée fut de forcer le bêta à mettre Stiles à l'abri. Et il se montra assez catégorique, perdant patience face à la lenteur de Scott. Maintenant, qu'il était sûr que Stiles était hors de danger, il allait régler ses comptes avec le Kanima et son maître. Il y avait vraiment une limite à ce que Derek pouvait supporter.


	5. Baiser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Correctrice : Miyakano  
> Attention : spoiler saison 2 épisode 4

Il avait été surpris par le geste d'Erika. Il n'avait pas imaginé que la jeune femme ferait cela. Mais quelque part comme moyen de diversion, ce n'était pas si mal. Au fond de lui, Derek savait qu'il aurait dû la repousser directement. Mais après tout, il restait un homme. Un Lycanthrope, un Alpha, certes mais un mâle quand même. Et Erika n'était plus le genre de personne qui laissait indifférent. En fait, c'était une réaction instinctive. Il l'avait rattrapée et avait répondu à son baiser par réflexe. Et peut-être pouvait-il accuser les phéromones que la jeune louve dégageait. Pourtant, il ne niait pas que son esprit ait dévié. Ce n'était pas à elle qu'il pensait en répondant à son baiser. Certes, il n'y avait pas mis fin directement mais c'était parce qu'il réagissait à une envie… Et malheureusement, son désir ne se portait pas sur la jolie blonde. D'ailleurs, il l'avait repoussée et lui avait interdit de recommencer. Et en justification, il avait juste dit qu'il avait quelqu'un d'autre en tête… C'était plus que la vérité vu la transposition, qu'il avait fait quand elle l'avait embrassé. Et quelque part, Derek était embarrassé. Il n'avait pas envie d'expliquer à ses Bêta qui attisait ses sens depuis quelques semaines. D'ailleurs, il les houspilla pour se remettre à l'entraînement et fut relativement content de la réflexion d'Isaac. Une fois qu'il eut clarifié les choses avec les trois, il put se retirer tranquillement et tenter de faire le vide dans sa tête.

Réfugié seul dans son coin, Derek pouvait se maudire de sa bêtise. Premièrement, il avait cédé à une impulsion en répondant au baiser et il espérait que le message était bien passé auprès d'Erika. Il n'avait nullement envie que la seule femelle de sa meute le poursuive avec des tentatives de séduction. Ensuite, il avait manifesté une faiblesse. Oh certes, il savait que tout le monde en avait. Mais si cela ne l'avait concerné que lui, il aurait mieux assumé sa bêtise temporaire. Hors cela impliquait quelqu'un qu'il voulait protéger de tout dommage et souffrance… Même s'il fallait reconnaître que le gamin était du genre à se mettre tout seul dans les ennuis. Jusqu'à présent, c'était lié à Scott. Jamais Derek n'avait été un vrai danger pour Stiles. Mais si on devinait son léger attachement à l'adolescent, alors….

Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Un léger attachement ?! C'était un terme bien mince pour expliciter à quel point l'adolescent bavard et fragile était devenu vital pour lui. Stiles était son ancrage dans une vie moins dure, son apaisement personnel. Il se refusait à le reconnaître, mais il était dépendant du plus jeune. Mais sa préoccupation première restait de veiller, de protéger Stiles, parce que s'il le perdait… En fait, il préférait ne pas imaginer ce qu'il ferait si l'adolescent devait lui être lui aussi arraché. Et sachant la haine des Argent pour sa personne, il ne voyait pas d'autres moyens de protéger Stiles qu'en évitant de dévoiler ses sentiments.

Néanmoins, plus le temps passait, plus le cadet lui était vital. Et Derek se demandait depuis quand ses pensées avaient dévié à ce point-là. À la base, il s'agissait juste de le protéger et de savourer son babillage comme preuve que tout allait bien. Maintenant, il en arrivait à désirer plus. Et surtout à l'imaginer. Parce que quand Erika l'avait embrassé, c'était à Stiles qu'il avait pensé. Il aurait franchement aimé connaître le goût des lèvres du plus jeune. Il crevait parfois d'envie de l'empoigner pour l'embrasser. Oh pas violemment, doucement mais sans en enlever la passion probable. Il ne voulait pas brusquer le plus jeune, non plus, juste goûter ses lèvres et les savourer. Mais il ne pouvait nier que plus le temps passait, plus il avait envie de l'embrasser voire plus… Seulement, pour le bien-être de Stiles, il n'avait pas le droit de laisser transparaître ses sentiments pour lui ni de le mettre en danger. Et pour cela, il devait garder ce genre de désir pour lui.

L'alpha savait qu'il pouvait résister à ses pulsions. Stiles le mettait à dur épreuve, mais il savait se contrôler. C'était compliqué néanmoins d'avoir devant lui la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus actuellement et qu'il désirait le plus, et de ne pas pouvoir manifester son attachement ni sa possessivité. Pourtant, Derek savait qu'il ne laissait pas vraiment Stiles indifférent. Il le sentait quand il était proche de lui. Le Lycanthrope mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Il avait vraiment envie de retrouver le plus jeune en ce moment, de le plaquer contre un mur et de le faire taire avec un baiser… Seulement, c'était pour l'instant impossible.

Après un soupir, il se releva et décida de reprendre l'entraînement. Cela le défoulerait et lui changerait les idées. Il rêverait d'un baiser avec son protégé plus tard cette nuit ….


	6. Absence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Correctrice : Miyakano

C'était toujours le même ! Et pour ça, Stiles rageait sur le Lycanthrope de naissance avec une colère teintée de déception immense. Derek venait quand les choses dégénéraient et après quand le calme était revenu, plus de nouvelles. Et cela agaçait énormément Stiles. Ce n'était pas que l'adolescent aimait tant que cela se trouvait mêler aux conflits des Loups-garous ou être en danger… Même si Derek le sauvait à chaque fois, autant que lui l'avait aidé… C'était autre chose. C'était à cause du vide laissé dans sa vie et surtout en lui. Comme s'il avait un trou là, au niveau de la poitrine. Pourtant, sa vie était toujours aussi remplie. Entre aider Scott à se maîtriser, les cours et les entraînements, il avait de quoi s'occuper. Il avait aussi Lydia, qui se remettait difficilement de son attaque… Mais rien ne faisait, il y avait un trou dans sa vie.

Derek lui manquait.

Stiles n'avait pas réalisé son attachement au jeune homme avant de ne plus l'avoir dans les pieds n'importe quand. Pourtant sa vie n'était pas plus morne qu'avant. Non, elle avait repris son rythme normal et habituel. Mais Derek lui manquait. Il comprenait seulement maintenant qu'il n'était pas juste fasciné par le Lycanthrope, ni juste redevable. C'était autre chose. Des sentiments bien compliqués et qu'il ne comprenait pas forcément correctement. Mais ce qu'il savait très bien par contre, c'était que ce long silence, ce manque de contact avec lui, lui faisait mal. Mais qu'est-ce qui le liait vraiment à Derek ? Il l'ignorait. Au final, c'était flou et inconnu, un peu effrayant, mais c'était là. Et ça faisait travaillait son esprit pas mal, quand il était allongé seul dans son lit le soir.

Qu'était vraiment Derek pour lui ? Sûrement plus qu'un ami… Pourtant c'était différent de ce qu'il ressentait pour Lydia. C'était plus intense et plus fort. Ce n'était pas juste l'admirer de loin et espérer un jour avoir un regard. Parce que même si le Lycanthrope était plus charismatique et qu'il avait une haute estime de lui, il avait déjà posé les yeux sur Stiles. Il lui parlait même sans le prendre de haut. Ils avaient un lien, l'adolescent en était sûr. Restait à savoir de quel type… Et il savait que cela dépassait la simple amitié. Parce que sinon, il n'aurait pas aussi mal face à l'absence du jeune homme. Seulement, il n'osait pas envisager ce genre de sentiment… Il avait peur en réalité. Pour Stiles, le rejet de Derek serait pire que le fait de ne pas exister pour Lydia. Si déjà ne pas le voir était douloureux, se faire jeter serait invivable, non ?

Tout ça pour dire que l'absence de Derek dans sa vie était douloureuse et le laissait triste. Il avait besoin de le voir, mais aucune bonne excuse pour…. Et c'était vraiment horrible le vide qu'il avait laissé en disparaissant.


	7. Respect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Correctrice : Miyakano

Derek avait toujours eu une certaine forme de respect pour Stiles, qui virait par moment à l'admiration. Bien sûr, il ne l'avouerait jamais à personne, ni à voix haute. Mais il avait cet immense respect pour l'Humain. Justement de par sa nature, l'adolescent était plus fragile et plus facilement brisable que n'importe quel Lycanthrope. Pour autant, malgré les dangers de se faire mordre ou de se blesser qu'il courrait, Stiles aidait Scott et Derek au mieux. Avec ses moyens humains et faibles, certes, mais il se proposait. Il était là quoiqu'il arrive. Il avait été jusqu'à faire passer les ennuis de Derek avant le plaisir de jouer un match et de rendre son père fier de lui. Le Lycanthrope se souvenait très bien de ce moment. Il avait été surpris et avait vu l'Humain autrement que comme une boîte à paroles et quelqu'un de faible à protéger.

Non en fait, Stiles était sans doute le plus fort de tous. Pas physiquement, bien sûr. Mais de manière générale, il avait cette force en lui qui le poussait à aider les autres, à être présent et à se sacrifier. Derek pensait avant tout à sa vengeance puis à réparer ses erreurs. Scott ne voyait qu'Allison et l'envie de vivre normalement. Mais Stiles, lui, s'oubliait pour les autres. Il n'était pas sûr que l'adolescent ait un retour quelconque des autres. Sûrement de son père et de Scott… En tout cas, il avait le respect de Derek et sa protection. C'était étrange, mais c'était une des choses qu'il appréciait le plus avec ses bavardages. À ses yeux, l'humain était unique et précieux. Et même s'il n'était pas un Lycanthrope, il apportait beaucoup à la meute. Il était intelligent et savait se rendre utile. Malgré la peur qui devait l'habiter par moment, il se mettait en danger et se sacrifiait pour les autres. Il était toujours là pour écouter, soutenir, conseiller, aider… Il s'oubliait trop souvent au goût du Lycanthrope d'ailleurs.

Mais après tout, c'était tout cela qui le rendait unique et précieux. Et l'attachement de Derek, teinté de respect et d'admiration, évoluait lentement. Il savait qu'il désirait rendre à Stiles ce qu'il faisait pour la meute. Lui dire qu'il leur était utile et précieux, et qu'il serait là pour lui le jour où il en aurait besoin. Mais les mots n'étaient pas son point fort. Alors formuler tout cela de manière correcte et compréhensible…

Peut-être un jour aurait-il le courage de montrer ou dire à Stiles tout ce qu'il représentait pour lui et à quel point il avait besoin de lui et tenait à lui.


	8. Courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Correctrice : Miyakano que je remercie de sa proposition et de son aide.

Derek s'était toujours considéré comme quelqu'un de courageux. Il n'était pas du genre à partir face à un danger. Pour preuve, il était venu affronter l'Alpha, qui avait tué sa sœur. Il s'était impliqué pour aider Scott et gagner cette bataille. Face au Kanima, il n'avait même pas plié. Il s'était montré digne de son rang dans la meute, du moins il le croyait. Il n'avait pas fui face aux chasseurs et à Gérard Argent, alors même que de toute évidence les choses étaient mal parties pour lui. Non, il affrontait toujours tout avec force et ténacité. Enfin presque tout …. Parce qu'il savait aussi qu'il manquait cruellement de courage pour une seule et unique chose : Stiles et les sentiments, que l'adolescent hyperactif avait éveillés en lui.

Non sur ce coup-là, Derek était un peureux fini. Il avait des difficultés à gérer ce qu'il ressentait et surtout à l'avouer. Pour plusieurs raisons jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait pas osé : peur du rejet, de revivre l'échec, de ne pas être à la hauteur ou de décevoir Stiles. Il accordait une immense valeur à l'Humain, que ce soit pour lui ou pour la meute. Stiles lui était indispensable, et le perdre n'était même pas envisageable. Pourtant, il savait que tôt ou tard il devrait se décider à aborder le sujet. La question étant comment ? Il n'était pas doué avec les mots, et encore moins s'il devait être doux et tendre.

Pourtant, les choses avaient changé cette nuit. Voir Stiles blessé et déprimé, le sentir si mal avait éveillé en lui le besoin de l'enserrer et de lui promettre que tout irait bien maintenant. Ce n'était pas une certitude. Mais c'était un léger mensonge, qu'il aurait aimé souffler au creux de l'oreille de l'Humain, juste pour effacer cette immense tristesse de son regard. Stiles transpirait la souffrance physique et morale. Voire Lydia se jeter dans les bras de Jackson l'avait sûrement achevé plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Et c'était pour cela qu'il était venu le voir une fois tout fini. C'était pour cela qu'il était là dans sa chambre, face à un Stiles totalement surpris et perdu.

Il avait imaginé pas mal de formulations et avait tenté de trouver une manière de dire pour rassurer. Mais les mots ne venaient pas. Les yeux chocolat le fixaient sans comprendre, et étrangement l'adolescent était totalement silencieux. Il avait toujours les traces des coups reçus plus tôt. Derek se demandait qui avait osé ? Cela l'énervait. Finalement, il restait planté stupidement en silence. Ils se défiaient du regard. Cela durait depuis quelques minutes.

Sans prévenir, Derek se déplaça. Stiles sursauta et ses muscles se contractèrent instinctivement, quand le Lycanthrope le saisit par son T-shirt pour l'attirer contre lui. Le jeune homme referma ses bras doucement et tendrement autour de la forme tremblante et choquée de l'adolescent. Stiles se contracta de surprise choqué. Mais Derek ne s'en formalisa pas. Il le garda contre lui un moment, enfouissant son nez dans le creux de son cou. Il était un peu plus apaisé. L'odeur de Stiles était agréable. Finalement, l'adolescent se détendit contre lui et il le sentit s'accrocher à sa veste lentement.

Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot, mais restèrent longtemps blottis, en sécurité, l'un contre l'autre… Derek ne savait pas utilisé les mots, mais il avait au moins su se faire comprendre par geste. Il regrettait juste d'avoir aussi longtemps manqué de courage ….


	9. Ténacité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Correctrice : Miyakano  
> Voilà, bon c'est un peu plus suivi depuis l'OS suivant

Stiles avait toujours eu la réputation d'être têtu et tenace. Il n'était pas le genre de personne qui abdiquait dès que les choses devenaient compliquées ou dangereuses. Loin de là, il continuait à soutenir Scott et Derek, ainsi que le reste de la meute. Et même s'il n'était qu'un petit Humain facilement cassable, il restait quelqu'un de fiable. Il pouvait passer des heures à faire des recherches pour trouver la réponse à une question ou la solution à un problème. Il avait toujours un propos ironique en bouche et une idée de secours. Et quand il ne comprenait pas quelque chose, il s'acharnait jusqu'à trouver une réponse. Il était comme cela, tenace. Surtout quand il voulait comprendre ou savoir quelque chose. Il n'y avait qu'à voir quand il avait voulu savoir s'il pouvait attirer les gays. Il avait demandé à tout le monde sans se lasser…. Stiles était comme cela, il avait besoin de savoir et ne lâchait jamais l'affaire.

Et cette fois-ci ne faisait pas différence, c'était juste plus délicat à aborder.

Depuis la visite nocturne de Derek suite à leur affrontement final avec le Kanima, Stiles se posait beaucoup de questions. Certaines trouvaient leur réponse à force de réflexion mais pas les autres. Il avait besoin de savoir quels sens mettre dans cette étreinte et de savoir pourquoi Derek veillait sur lui. Et il désirait ses réponses ! Sauf qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à aborder le sujet de vive voix ave l'intéressé. Il faut dire qu'il ne voyait pas trop comment lui parler de cela. Déjà il faudrait être en tête-à-tête, et Scott ne le lâchait pas vraiment depuis qu'il n'était plus avec Allison. Ensuite, il fallait trouver les bons mots. Ironique comme un bavard pouvait se retrouver à court de termes pour un sujet en particulier.

Mais Stiles était de nature tenace, aussi il n'abdiquait guère. Bien sûr, il n'y allait pas direct. Il essayait de décrypter les choses via le comportement de Derek et en l'analysant, en décortiquant ses propos et gestes. Bref, tout ce qui pouvait être un indice. L'adolescent lançait aussi parfois des perches au Lycanthrope, des sous-entendus incompréhensibles pour les autres mais qui devait faire écho pour le concerné. Sauf que rien ne venait. Il y avait certes un changement dans le comportement de Derek. Il était nettement plus gentil dans ses propos et avait un regard adoucit quand il fixait Stiles. Ça l'adolescent l'avait vu. Il avait parfois l'impression que pour Derek les choses étaient claires, alors que lui nageait en pleine confusion.

Mais il n'abandonnait pas. Sauf qu'après deux semaines à se chercher, il avait besoin de passer à la vitesse supérieure sous peine de devenir fou. Il devait avoir ses réponses. C'est pour cela qu'il avait tenté d'avoir une conversation privée avec Derek. Ce qui avait été impossible puisque Scott refusait de le laisser avec l'Alpha. C'est profondément frustré qu'il était rentré après avoir réviser avec son meilleur ami. Il voulait savoir !

Et au final, il avait su vu que Derek se trouvait dans sa chambre entrain de feuilleter tranquillement ses livres sur la Lycanthropie. À croire que c'était porte ouverte cette pièce ! Mais il avait eu ses réponses…

Sauf que maintenant, il était sonné et ne savait plus quoi faire. Il se retrouvait face à ses propres sentiments, qu'il n'avait même pas vu venir. Et il devait avouer qu'il était un peu perdu et peureux. Ce n'était pas simple, mais Derek lui laissait la décision finale. Tu parles d'un cadeau !

Stiles n'était pas près de trouver la paix de l'esprit, ni de l'âme.


	10. Impulsivité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Correctrice: Miyakano

Ça avait été instinctif et non réfléchi. C'était d'ailleurs sans doute cela le plus gros problème, c'était que Stiles avait agi sous l'impulsion du moment. Et il n'était pas certain que ce soit une excellente idée que de se jeter au cou de Derek Hale. Pourtant, sur le moment, c'était tellement logique, qu'il n'avait même pas réfléchi à son action. Et puis après tout, c'était le Lycanthrope qui l'avait provoqué non ? C'était lui qui était venu dans sa chambre deux fois ! La première, il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi, par contre il se souvenait très bien de l'étreinte protectrice, rassurante et tendre qui en avait résulté. Et la seconde quelques jours plus tard, quand à force de changer de comportement, l'adolescent avait eu besoin de savoir. Incapable de le demander, il avait découvert Derek dans sa chambre en rentrant. La conversation avait été surréaliste. Pas d'aveux clairs et précis, cela restait presque des suppositions, mais il avait acquis la certitude d'être important pour le Lycan et d'avoir son affection. Restait que Derek ne l'entendait peut-être pas comme lui.

Cela ne changeait rien. Stiles avait cogité encore plus après cette seconde visite. Il avait essayé de décoder chaque mot, regard ou geste de l'Alpha. Il avait cherché à comprendre. Parce que savoir rendait encore plus compliqué les choses. Même s'il était heureux et flatté d'avoir l'affection de Derek, il restait qu'il devait mettre au clair ses propres pensées et sentiments. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Et finalement, il avait fallu encore une fois que sa vie soit en jeu pour que le déclic se fasse.

Encore une fois, l'adolescent avait aidé le Lycanthrope. Cela devenait habituel entre eux de se protéger mutuellement. Même si le plan était simple, ça avait foiré. En même temps leurs idées étaient rarement de vraies réussites. Et c'était une fois sorti de là en un seul morceau, juste avec un bleu sur la joue et une immense fatigue qu'il avait cédé à l'impulsion.

Il était seul avec Derek cette nuit. Ce dernier avait tenu à mettre en sécurité l'Humain… Pourquoi Stiles lui avait sauté au cou ? Il ne saurait pas l'expliquer. Ce qu'il savait par contre, c'est qu'il avait fini contre Derek et avait plaqué ses lèvres contre les siennes. Rien de sensuel ou d'érotique, c'était un simple baiser chaste et timide, une manière de se rassurer après l'épreuve… Il avait fallu du temps pour qu'il comprenne qu'il avait agrippé la veste du Lycanthrope et qu'il l'embrassait. Et le temps qu'il se rende compte de son erreur et des conséquences, qu'il envisage de reculer pour sa survie immédiate, Derek avait doucement refermé ses bras autour de lui. Dire que Stiles était choqué était un faible mot.

Le baiser avait été court, mais l'Alpha ne l'avait pas lâché. Il avait juste posé son front contre le sien et ils étaient restés un long moment comme cela. La prise de Derek n'avait rien de forcé, bien qu'un peu possessive. Stiles avait l'impression que le jeune homme redoutait de lui faire mal.

Cependant, il fut plus qu'heureux quand le Lycanthrope l'embrassa une seconde fois, toujours aussi tendrement mais plus posément aussi. Finalement, c'était peut-être un avantage l'impulsivité.


	11. Angoisse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Correctrice: Miyakano

Il regrettait. Il se disait que son geste impulsif avait été déplacé et mal venu. Avec le recul et le silence de Derek cette nuit-là, il se sentait mal. Et même si Stiles était du genre à beaucoup parler, pour une fois il ne savait pas aborder le sujet. D'ailleurs, il ignorait ce que pensait réellement l'Alpha, vu qu'il se faisait un devoir de le fuir depuis ce faux baiser. Il n'avait vraiment réalisé l'ampleur du geste que le lendemain matin en se réveillant. Embrasser Derek ? C'était limite suicidaire ! Pourtant, le Lycanthrope avait répondu au baiser avec beaucoup de douceur et de tendresse. Bien sûr, Stiles aurait pu aller le trouver ou lui téléphoner pour tirer tout cela au clair. Mais il redoutait l'explication que l'ainé pourrait lui donner et aussi ce qu'il pourrait lui faire. Il avait voulu mettre cela sur les émotions du moment et la peur, mais au fond plus il y pensait et plus il était sûr qu'il avait des sentiments pour le Lycan. Embarrassant et pathétique, ceci dit il n'osait affronter la situation.

Stiles était amoureux de Derek. Ça au moins maintenant il en était sûr. Avait-il plus de chance qu'à l'époque où il vénérait Lydia ? Il en doutait, même si l'Alpha savait qu'il existait, qu'il lui parlait et l'avait embrassé en retour. Oui, c'était cela le plus perturbant : le baiser ! Pire que l'étreinte chaleureuse et réconfortante auquel il avait eu droit, pire que le discours sibyllin de Derek pour mettre les choses au clair. Stiles avait peur. L'angoisse le rongeait et il frôlait la crise de panique au moins une fois par jour à force d'y penser. Le pire était quand Scott le tirait, littéralement de force vu la mauvaise foi qu'il mettait depuis une semaine à y aller, aux réunions de la meute. Son meilleur ami ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à Stiles. Et ce dernier avait la gorge trop serrée pour réussir à formuler tout haut ses peurs intimes. Alors dans ces cas-là, il se forçait à éviter le regard de Derek, ne surtout pas le regarder ou il se remémorait le baiser, virait au rouge… Et ils savaient que tous les Loup-garous présents sentaient sa panique et son état émotionnel. Fichu sens surdéveloppés ! En général, il partait en premier, plantant bien souvent Scott là…. Et quand il rentrait, il était dans un état d'angoisse pire. Il sentait bien que Derek le fixait par moment et ce dernier semblait assez surpris. Le premier jour, il avait bien tenté d'aborder l'adolescent, mais rien à faire Stiles fuyait avec un courage tout relatif cette confrontation.

Se faire rejeter ? Être humilié par l'Alpha ? Il n'en avait pas envie. Il ne survivrait sûrement pas à la preuve que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Pourtant il avait supporté un amour à sens unique avec Lydia pendant 10 ans… Sauf que ce qui effrayait peut-être réellement l'adolescent serait que Derek lui rende ses sentiments. Comment gérerait-il ça ? Alors, il l'évitait au maximum et laissait l'angoisse lui bouffait son énergie et son temps à force de ressasser tout cela.

Seulement, il fallait être naïf pour imaginer que jamais Derek ne réagirait pas et ne finirait pas par pointer le bout de son museau. Et quelque part, Stiles n'était pas surpris de découvrir l'Alpha assis à son bureau, qui attendait tranquillement qu'il revienne du lycée. Il était juste pétrifié en réalité. Pourtant, il avait eu droit à un sourire de la part de son ainé, qui s'était rapidement approché pour lui voler un rapide baiser. Et étrangement, le contact des lèvres de Derek contre les siennes, et l'étreinte légère avait fait disparaitre la tension et l'angoisse de ces derniers jours. Stiles savait qu'ils devaient parler, mais cela pouvait attendre quelques minutes. Juste le temps qu'il savoure un peu le calme revenu en lui et la chaleur émanant du Lycanthropes.

C'est qu'il était plutôt bien dans les bras de Derek.


	12. Étreinte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Correctrice: Miyakano  
> Dédicacé à ma correctrice, adorable et toujours enthousiaste et qui me motive à écrire. Et puis pour le travail qu'elle fournit, rapidement en plus ! Et comme elle en a eu vent et meure d'envie de le lire... Cadeau ma puce.

Derek n'avait jamais été habile avec les mots. Ce n'était jamais simple de formuler son ressenti et encore moins depuis son expérience avec Kate. Il savait mieux que personne qu'un « je t'aime » pouvait être des plus faux et pourtant paraître sincère. Aussi pesait-il vraiment ce qu'il disait aux autres, même avec Stiles. Seulement, il était clair comme de l'eau de roche qu'il fallait exprimer à ce dernier ses sentiments d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et il ne pouvait pas dire que son explication foireuse et bourrée de sous-entendu avait été une réussite. Loin de là, vu le trouble et l'angoisse qui avaient habité le plus jeune pendant plusieurs jours. Certes, il avait réussi à mettre les choses au clair, mais Stiles vivait avec une insécurité affective aussi importante que la sienne. Et Derek détestait sentir ce genre de choses émaner de son compagnon. C'était comme se prendre son incapacité à le rendre heureux en pleine tronche. Par contre, il avait remarqué qu'il fallait peu de choses pour qu'ils se sentent bien tous les deux.

Alors à défaut de mots, l'Alpha utilisait les regards, sourires et gestes. Stiles était un peu le seul qui arrivait à lui décocher par sa simple présence un sourire. D'ailleurs, Derek avait l'art d'adoucir son expression quand il causait à l'adolescent. Bien sûr, la meute et Scott avaient très vite remarqué le changement, et ils ne s'en plaignaient pas trop. Bien qu'aucun d'eux n'était certain de mesurer la réelle ampleur de cette nouvelle relation. Souvent un regard et un propos moins neutre suffisait avec Stiles. Ce n'était pas ce que le Lycanthrope préférait, mais c'était le plus simple à donner surtout avec un public. Mais en réalité, et au grand étonnement de l'adolescent, Derek était relativement tactile. Du moins avec Stiles... Il avait un certain besoin de contacts physiques, qui le rassuraient et servaient à montrer son attachement. Pas qu'il désirait imposer son odeur sur son compagnon, comme l'adolescent l'avait sous-entendu... Des fois, il se demandait vraiment quel genre de sites internet il consultait... C'était sa manière à lui de lui déclarer ses sentiments et de lui dire qu'il était là. Et cela marchait assez bien. Un simple effleurement ou une étreinte douce amenait un calme chez Stiles au niveau du débit de paroles et des gestes, mais augmentait un moment son rythme cardiaque. Et bien que Derek adorait l'avoir contre lui, il avait aussi compris qu'avec des spectateurs, même de la meute, l'adolescent se sentait vaguement embarrassé. Et il respectait ça. De plus, se donner en spectacle n'avait jamais été vraiment son truc, quoiqu'en pense Peter.

Il y avait un moment particulier, qui devenait récurent depuis qu'ils étaient un vrai couple, auquel Derek accordait beaucoup d'importance et qui lui plaisait plus que les autres...

Il aimait particulièrement les soirs qu'il passait dans la chambre de Stiles. Généralement après quelques baisers dérobés et bavardages totalement volatiles de Stiles, ce dernier retournait à ses devoirs et recherches. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas forcément de taper la causette au Lycanthrope. Mais la voix de l'Humain ne le dérangeait pas. Derek avait pris l'habitude de s'installer sur le lit et de lire ou feuilleter les divers ouvrages sur la lycanthropie, que possédait l'adolescent. Le calme relatif et l'intimité du moment avaient quelque chose de familier et de bénéfique. En tout cas, il appréciait. Et il aimait encore plus, quand fatigué, Stiles abandonnait son ordinateur pour venir s'allonger sur le lit. Il ne fallait que quelques minutes bien courtes, pour que l'adolescent se blottisse confortablement contre lui. Derek en profitait pour caresser la joue ou passer sa main dans les cheveux courts de son compagnon. Il aimait particulièrement l'avoir près de lui. Stiles s'endormait relativement vite, en sécurité contre lui. Il arrivait assez fréquemment, quand il savait le shérif de garde pour la nuit, que le Lycan dorme là avec son petit-ami contre lui.

Dans ces moments-là, Derek avait l'impression de savoir ce qu'était le bonheur et la plénitude. Des sentiments qui l'avaient désertés des années auparavant et que Stiles avait ramenés avec douceur et persévérance en lui. Oh ça pour l'aimer cet Humain, il l'aimait. Plus qu'il n'arrivait à le prouver sûrement, mais il savait que Stiles avait compris


	13. Rendez-vous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Correctrice : Miyakano

Stiles n'aurait jamais imaginé que Derek avait un côté romantique. Parce que pour inviter quelqu'un à aller voir un match, au cinéma ou encore juste sortir au hasard un soir, il faut l'être non ? Et encore plus quand cette personne est déjà votre petit ami... Euh, pardon compagnon ! Après tout, les rendez-vous n'étaient-ils pas censés permettre à quelqu'un de séduire l'autre ? Et par conséquent de s'arrêter en grande partie une fois le cœur de sa proie conquis ? Bon bien sûr, dans leur cas, Derek n'avait pas franchement eu besoin de se fouler pour l'avoir. L'adolescent lui était presque acquis et dévoué de base. Presque, il avait quand même eu quelques difficultés avec ses sentiments au départ. Mais une fois sûr de leur amour réciproque, ça avait plutôt été entre eux. Et leur routine s'était assez vite installée aussi. D'ailleurs, Derek n'avait guère caché à la meute ce qui les unissait.

Mais l'inviter au cinéma ? Sérieusement, on avait fait quoi du vrai Derek Hale ?

Ah ça pour avoir été pris de cours et surpris, Stiles l'avait été. Au point de bafouiller un truc incompréhensible, même pour lui-même, et de s'être après quelques minutes de silence, lancer dans une tirade plus longue que prévu. Tout y était passé : le fait que les rendez-vous s'étaient avant une vraie relation (il y croyait dur comme fer de toute évidence) que ça ne collait pas avec le caractère relativement froid de Derek d'ailleurs ça ne devait pas être lui, il était possédé ou autre l'idée du cinéma était étrange... Ils n'allaient sûrement pas aller voir un film romantique... Bref, tout ce qui était en lien ou non avec l'invitation lancée par le Lycanthrope assis sur son lit, alors qu'il était à son bureau entrain de peaufiner une recherche, y était passé... Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les mains de Derek sur ses épaules. Le silence était revenu, et l'adolescent hyperactif avait fermé vite fait sa bouche. Il ne l'avait pas vu se déplacer. Enfin pour cela il aurait fallu qu'il le regarde aussi, hors perdu dans son discours décousu, il avait fini par fixer bêtement son bureau.

L'alpha avait juste penché la tête pour renifler son odeur, une chose qu'il semblait apprécier énormément vu le nombre de fois où il le faisait, avant d'effleurer sa joues avec ses lèvres. Complètement surpris à nouveau, Stiles avait juste tourné la tête pour observer son petit ami, enfin compagnon pour parler comme le Lycan. Derek avait profité du silence un peu long du plus jeune pour expliquer le sens de son invitation. Somme toute, il ne voulait jamais que faire plaisir à Stiles en allant voir un film, dont l'adolescent n'arrêtait pas de lui parler depuis une semaine... Ce n'était pas compliqué ni calculé. Et d'ajouter tant qu'il avait la parole, que non, les rendez-vous ne s'arrêtaient pas quand la relation était établie. Et qu'il comptait bien sortir son compagnon, juste parce qu'il aimait le voir sourire et le rendre heureux.

Le bonheur de Stiles était une des préoccupations de Derek. Il n'avait aucune envie de rendre malheureux son compagnon ni que ce dernier parte. Parce que ce qu'il y aurait de pire maintenant pour lui, ce serait de perdre Stiles...


	14. Intimité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Correctrice: Miyakano  
> Un peu plus chaud ....

Il aimait énormément ces moments de calme et de sensualité. Ils étaient relativement rares et d'autant plus précieux. Ce n'était pas à purement parler des moments érotiques, Derek avait une moralité à toute épreuve et une vue assez restreinte sur certaines choses. Autrefois, il avait cédé à ses pulsions et il l'avait regretté au vu du résultat. Kate l'avait eu par le sexe, elle était une séductrice douée et lui avait sûrement appris pas mal de trucs. Mais avec son compagnon, l'Alpha préférait prendre son temps et se montrer surtout câlin. Et ça marchait plutôt bien. Du moins, cela leur suffisait amplement pour le moment, et c'était un compromis assez stable et correct. Il est vrai qu'il avait dû contrebalancer entre un Stiles voulant se montrer plus mature et prêt qu'il ne l'était (soupçonné d'avoir forcé le trait pour lui faire plaisir au passage), et un Stiles offusqué de son refus de dépasser le stade du baiser. Alors à défaut d'arriver à se faire comprendre et s'expliquer sur ce genre de sujet délicat, il avait trouvé un juste milieu.

L'adolescent n'était clairement pas prêt à avoir de vraies relations charnelles. Loin de là même, vu son état de panique. Mais il prenait comme une insulte le non que Derek pouvait lui dire. Une espèce de preuve qu'il ne l'attirait pas ou ne l'aimait pas vraiment, avait honte de lui... Et après les trois premières raisons citées par l'hyperactif, le Lycanthrope avait arrêté de compter et d'écouter pour grogner de frustration. Bon le sujet n'était pas facile à aborder de un, et encore moins pour lui qui ne savait pas comment utiliser les mots en général. De deux, c'était loin d'être facile d'en placer une quand Stiles se lançait d'un un discours ininterrompu sous l'effet de la colère. En même temps, il doutait certainement qu'une simple déclaration d'amour suffirait à faire taire les doutes et peurs de son cher et tendre. Alors Derek avait utilisé les gestes encore une fois.

Et cela avait bien fonctionné, il y avait même une sensuelle routine qui s'était installée.

Évidemment, il fallait qu'ils soient seuls et sûrs que le père de Stiles ne reviendrait pas. Même s'il avait fini par tolérer la présence de l'Alpha, autan ne pas trop le provoquer. Surtout que Derek n'était pas sûr qu'il soit près à voir son fils comme adulte à ce niveau-là. Néanmoins, les rares fois où il avait Stiles rien que pour lui, il en profitait à sa manière. C'était toujours quelque chose de doux et tendre, même s'il avait parfois un côté possessif dans ses caresses, une envie d'imposer sa marque avec ses lèvres et ses doigts sur la peau blanche de son compagnon. Il n'avait cependant jamais fait de mal à Stiles. Il se contrôlait parfaitement et la lenteur et sensualité du moment aidaient bien. Il avait un but : faire plaisir à Stiles et l'initier doucement au monde de l'érotisme. Sachant qu'il ne le ferait pas sien tant qu'il ne serait pas majeur de toute manière. Mais cela n'empêchait pas Derek de tester les limites. Il appréciait énormément les petits bruits qui sortaient des lèvres de son compagnon, sous ses caresses et baisers. Bruits que le plus jeune tentait de manière maladroite de contenir. Pourtant le faire gémir et soupirer était dans un des buts de leurs petits jeux amoureux.

Derek chérissait ses moments où il pouvait goûter encore plus à l'odeur de Stiles et à ses réactions. C'était agréable … Surtout quand au fil des nuits passées à se câliner, l'adolescent s'était enhardi et avait tenté maladroitement de reproduire les gestes de son amant. C'était un véritable échange qui s'était instauré. Un des rares moments où un « je t'aime » était échangé de manière orale et avait un sens inné. Et après cela, à moitié nu et collé contre lui, Stiles restait relativement calme et apaisé. Le Lycan l'était tout autant. Il continuait à laisser ses doigts parcourir la peau tiède et douce, qui frissonnait sous ses dessins invisibles. Les caresses ne stoppaient vraiment que quand Stiles était endormi. À ce moment-là, Derek se contentait de fermer ses bras autour de lui, de l'attirer à lui et de déposer un baiser sur son front, avant de s'installer confortablement pour dormir...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avant dernier... Il m'en reste un et je clôture, en espérant que vous aurez aimé jusqu'au bout.


	15. Compagnon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Correctrice: Miyakano
> 
> Et voilà, dernier drabbles de cette série et j'espère vraiment clôturer en beauté et sans décevoir personne. Alors quand je vois le nombre de review reçus, je suis étonnée et comme je n'ai pas l'habitude … ça me fait méga plaisir. Je voulais donc tous vous remercier d'avoir lu, commenté, suivi et de m'avoir inspirée et soutenue. Ce fut un plaisir. Et j'espère vous retrouver qui sait sur mes autres fanfic et futur projet, parce que oui il y a en a d'autres de prévu sur Teen Wolf.

Il avait fallu du temps à Stiles pour s'habituer à dire compagnon. Au début, quand il mentionnait Derek, il employait le terme plus qu'approprié de petit ami. Ce qui lui valait à chaque fois un haussement de sourcil et limite une espèce de grognement de désapprobation. Pour l'adolescent, la conception lupine du couple n'avait mais alors là rien d'évident ! Sauf qu'il avait compris que l'Alpha tenait au mot « compagnon ». Du coup il essayait de l'utiliser. Et à force de s'auto-corriger, il avait fini par remplacer petit ami ou amant par compagnon spontanément. Cela ne signifiait pas que Stiles avait pleinement conscience de tout ce que ce simple mot désignait, plutôt qu'il s'était fait à l'idée d'être le compagnon de vie de Derek.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas calculé à la base, c'est que la raison pour laquelle le Lycanthrope avait fait savoir à toute la meute que Stiles était sien tenait explicitement dans le mot. Il n'était pas une passade, un amant temporaire. Non, il était là pour rester dans la vie de Derek. Et si celui-ci pouvait paraître tendre et accommodant aux yeux des autres avec son Humain, c'était aussi parce qu'il le voyait comme son compagnon. Il avait le devoir de protéger Stiles, de le rendre heureux et de faire en sorte qu'il se sente bien avec lui, mais aussi de l'aimer. Derek avait la certitude de ne pas pouvoir vivre si on lui arrachait l'hyperactif... Autrement dit, le passage par l'université ne fut pas de tout repos. Mais Stiles avait en partie compris après presque 2 ans de relation alors, comme il faisait partie de la meute et qu'il ne voulait pas abandonner son père, il avait pris une université plus locale. Au moins, il revenait tous les week-ends près des siens.

En réalité, Stiles avait compris bien longtemps après leur premier baiser, ce que signifiait le mot compagnon pour un Lycanthrope. Et comme il était resté du genre à dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait quand il y pensait... Dire que Derek avait été surpris qu'il sorte un « j'ai compris » au milieu d'un film d'action, où justement il n'y avait pas grand-chose à comprendre... Sauf qu'après des années à vivre avec Stiles, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait probablement aucun lien entre l'exclamation et le DVD que ce dernier avait choisi de regarder. Blotti contre lui dans le sofa de leur maison, le jeune homme avait gesticulé pour se détacher de son étreinte et arriver à capter son regard. Et avec un sérieux digne du professeur de sciences qu'il était devenu, il avait expliqué sa trouvaille à son compagnon. Au fond, il avait presque fallu 10 ans à l'Humain pour comprendre réellement la teneur de ce mot et le sens si important que Derek y apportait. Il avait fini en concluant sur le fait que c'était comme un mariage, ce qui avait fait rire le Lycan. Mais au fond, il n'avait pas tort, c'était juste que dans sa race le divorce n'existait pas. Et fier comme un paon et heureux de sa découverte, Stiles était revenu se blottir étroitement contre l'Alpha.

Le temps avait certes passé. La meute avait évolué, s'était agrandie et avait appris à vivre ensemble comme une famille. Ils avaient même fini par réparer le domaine des Hale pour pouvoir avoir un territoire fixe, un lieu assez vaste de réunion. Stiles n'avait pas fait des études aussi poussée qu'on aurait pu le croire. Mais son diplôme et son emploi de professeur au lycée de Beacon Hills lui convenaient. Il était près des siens, c'était ce qui avait de plus important pour lui. Et avec les années, son père s'était fait à l'idée d'avoir Derek comme gendre. Après tout son fils était heureux, non ? Et le calme semblait revenu en ville, le pacte avec la famille Argent y aidant sûrement. Bref, tout semblait paisible et agréable.

Il n'y avait aucune raison que cela change. En tout cas, peu importait, tant que Stiles était avec Derek tout irait bien ou du moins serait vivable. Ils restaient inséparables malgré les années. Ils avaient leur équilibre. Derek était plus serein, moins froid et casant, plus ouvert. Et Stiles semblait moins gesticulant et plus posé lui aussi.

Il suffisait parfois de peu de chose pour que la vie soit douce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, fini.


End file.
